Love, Family and Music
by Aliceinmonsterland
Summary: Based 7 years in the future. Our Daltonians are back. Have the years changed them or are they just the same? Based on CP Coulters characters. Datherine,Jogan,Wesitha,Klaine,Reed/OC and some others


**So, new story but this is a main one ... but not sure yet. Need your feedback and yes's to continue because I'm not sure of this but ... hey, here we go :) **

**Love, Family and Music ...**

* * *

><p><strong>January 2018<strong>

Wes/Tabitha's House.

The alarm rang out loud around the spacious bedroom. Fuck. She had forgotten to turn it off. Sitting up she slammed her fist on the alarm, silencing it immediately.

She turned to look over at her boyfriend of 7 years, hoping she hadn't woken him. He wasn't a morning person. At all. But no, as always he was fast asleep, hair slightly tousled and a light smattering of stubble.

Smiling, she kissed his forehead and carefully extracted herself from the bed. She was tired, had been feeling so for a few days, but as always she ploughed ahead. She had a Restaurant to run and she and Katherine had job interviews to get out the way.

She closed the door behind her quietly and tiptoed down the stairs. She was glad she put on her slippers as the marble was always cold in the mornings.

She made her way to the kitchen and pressed a few buttons to kick start the coffee machine. Opening the cupboards, she removed the ingredients to make breakfast for her and Wes.

After High School, she had found a passion in cooking, even going as far to get her major in Food and Home Economics. After many years of wondering what to do with her life, she found her calling. Much to the others surprise.

Then again, out of all of them, she was the stupid cheerleader who bitched and screamed her way through life.

As if she were on Auto-Pilot she worked her way around the kitchen, cutting up ingredients, pouring coffee into mugs, bringing out glasses of orange juice, setting the table and removing her trusty can of Red Bull. Pouring it into her mug she grinned stupidly. Damn Logan and Derek for introducing it to her; Coffee Bull, the caffeine buzz for all addicts. If she were a guy and attended Dalton she'd of been a Stuart, despite dating a Windsor. Windsor was way too much crazy and coming from her that meant something.

She took a sip, feeling the caffeine rush through her veins, clearing her head. Then she felt it, her stomach churned slightly. She never felt sick, never really been sick. Perhaps it was a bug going round. Shaking it off, she let go of her mug and carried on cooking. Bringing out the cutlery, plates and bowls, she dished up her creations and set them on the table.

Standing back and admiring her work she didn't hear or see Wes sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Goodmorning beautiful."

He murmured, kissing her cheek. She grinned and turned around in his arms, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Goodmorning, why you up so early? It's a Saturday." She asked smirking.

He looked at her, trying his best not to laugh.

"You're alarm kind of woke me, but I knew if you saw me awake you'd feel guilty".

Her smile faltered slightly.

"Well, now I do feel guilty. I forget about the alarm, I'm sorry. Will breakfast make it up to you?" She indicated to the meal set out in front of them.

Wes's eyes zoomed onto the food; his eye's alight with glee.

"Yes, it would gorgeous." He replied and sat down.

She smiled and made her way to her seat but didn't get far when he dragged her down to sit on his lap. She giggled, as his arms enveloped her once more.

"I think the objection of breakfast is to eat to fuel you for the day ahead. I can't eat if I'm sitting on you." She said smiling.

He picked up a slice of watermelon and held it up to her, indicating for to bite. She raised an eyebrow and leant down to take a bite.

"Details, details." He murmured. "Besides, you don't need your own seat, a man is supposed to provide for his woman. I will provide you with the food you need." He argued kindly.

She snorted.

"Food I made though."

"Details!" he said again, but they were both smiling.

They'd gotten to the stage in their life where they could argue jokingly and not scream and yell at each other like they did in their teen years.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little taster- basic idea is every chapter will be a month. But the chapters will be very long and detailed so I hope that's alright? I will try to update as often as I can but no promises. Just add this to the story and author alerts and watch this space.<strong>

**Do you want more? Should I write more? I have 3 chapters done. I don't know about this really. But all our Dalton characters are main. Wesitha centric though. I have a few ideas, and where I want this to go. The plotlines mainly are:**

**-Katherine and Tabitha's Restaurant.**

**-Blaine suffering from a tormented experience at his work and Kurt and friends trying to help him through it.**

**-Logan and Julian's cold feet towards each other with their impending wedding**

**-Reed with a possible new love interest?**

**-Pregnancies**

**-Kurt's group heading to Nationals(He's a Glee Club Director at Harbour School (Private School) :D (gotta keep a bit of original glee in it)**

**-Derek having a midlife crisis at 25.**

**-David and Katherine having to go through a tough time with one of their daughters.**

**-A terrifying holiday abroad**

**-Tabitha having to deal with a death of an old friend.**

**There are some more, but I don't want to give much away. And yes, all of this happens in one year. Because you know Dalton is always full of drama.**

**So, if interested feedback and comments appreciated :D xx**


End file.
